Final Destination: Digital End
by Monsieur Massintre
Summary: Upon a ferry-boat travel to a relaxed vacation on an island, one of our digidestinies has a premonition of an horrible catastrophe where they would die mercilessly. However after avoiding the disaster they put themselves on the 180 Curse's path, and get chased one by one until the very last one! Spoilera: Taiora, Takari.
1. The Vacation

_" The brigthest day will always be the one you feel happier, but the darkest day will always be the one that you'll let others make you sad. " _

"So what did you think about my inspirational statement?" **T.K** asked, with a pride smile on his face.

"It is cool to start a novel, but it's not that inspirational." - **Kari** answered while packing her bag.

"What?!" asked a confused T.K. He had put a five minutes effort on his novel opening setence and now his own girlfriend was criticiezing him.

" Relax honey! Face it! It doesn't even make sense. You only put some poetic words together and a normal, intuitive thinking...I can't explain ."

"Ok..." - he nodded simply. "We both know you suck at writing." he whispered.

"What honey?"

"Nothing, I just asked where is my bag."

The couple left the building on Tokyo's outskirts. A cab was already waiting for them downstairs, T.K put his bags on the trunk while Kari sat herself. She saw her phone which had two missed calls from **Tai**. Her brother didn't even imagined that she was living on T.K's university apartment, and had left hers (which she used to share with Yolei and another japanese girl that has nothing, but absolutely nothing to do with this story, so forget I ever mentioned her). If he knew where she was living, then ehr parents also would and T.K certainly was getting a broken nose.

"My brother called me." - she said. "Wearen't telling him about the apartment and us."

"I think he would understand the situation. " TK replied, trying to see the best part of the picture. Kari answered him with a grimace of sweet contempt.

The cab jinked the traffic jams and busy streets in order to arrive to the Harbour on time. TK leaned his head to the window and saw the city's busy buildings, passing by. Soon he'd be much more relaxed, the group had plan this trip to Ohinakii Island (totally made up). Next to the bay, it was not a typical southern pacific island, with high temperatures, crystal water and exotic vegetation, of course not, but it was calm. Just what they all needed: calming down. He looked to car, lost on phone messages. She was slidding her finger on the touchscreen and smiling here and there, somehow she caugth him staring at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." he said. She laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him next to her. The phone's camera flashed on a quick photo, that costed a dirty look from the cab driver.

"Matt is going, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. Does it upset you that much?"

"A bit. What about Davis..."

"He's going, and nothing will happen. I promise you." Kari interrupted assuring ti make firm, althought her voice almost sounded comical.

The Harbour was busy like always, the tires scraping on the asphalt where heard, many people entering ferry-boats, cranes could be seen, on the industrial site, toddling around lifting cargos and ship the seaguls and the sea waves crashing could be heard above all. It was hot, agitated and everything pointed to a nice day : it was a normal August day.

Kari paid the cab while TK go the bags, she opened her pursue to retain the change, and took the tickets. She checked them.

"Gate 23, where is that honey?" -she asked TK.

"Kari!" - a voice called. The couple back to see **Ken** and **Yolei** heading to them.

"Yolei, you're coming. You made it." Kari giggled, hugging her friend. Ken and TK bro-fisted.

"I know..." she answered on a hysterical laugh. " I wasn't coming because of Ken, but he actually got a way out of the work and we totally made it!""Hey, by the way, do you know where is gate 23?"

**Sora** had her phoned glued to her ear, just like a football player she dogged the people walking on the harbour, the same didn't hapenned for Tai behind her that slided his finger on the touchscreen bumping into people currently. Sora hung up the call and notice a clumsy Tai.

"Focus, Tai! We'll get late because of you. Forget your sister, she's fine."

"We won't be late, and I have more than reasons to be worried- she has declined more than two calls..."

"Exactly! She's **so** fine, and wants to keep that way. She'll be here any minute now."

The couple finally arrived to the gate 23. The ferry-boat waited them: it was one of the biggest on the Harbour. Tai put his phone on the pocket, and started walking trough the pavement like an ansious child. A gas truck was entering the ferry-boat, another tow more trucks waited in the line to get in. The heavy vehicles where the first to be put, they'd be all chained and stuck on the asphalt floor, only after it would the normal passagenrs and cars get in.

"When will **Izzy** arrive?" Sora asked chekcing her watch. They had plan to save money, and to be more fficient that Izzy would be driving an eigth seats van, which his father had borrowed him. Tai sigthed some fishes swimming near the concrete wall, the sea seemed calm and a temptating refrsh for all that heat. He glanced to the ferry-boat's sides where he could read : McKinley 180. Familiar noises got his atention back, he looked to the other side and saw Kari, TK, Ken and Yolei coming.

"Run Kari, your brother wants to eat you alive." - Sora shouted laughing.

"Yes I do. Girl, you have about two hundred missed phone calls from me what hapenned?"

"Well, hello for you too." she complimented ironically. Tai took his sunglasses off and looked to TK on rage glance they simply said: I know you have been banging my sister.

"Didn't you hear her phone calling?"

"Who? Me?" TK asked pointing his indicator to himself.

"No, the pope! Of course I'm talking to you."

"Geez, Tai." Ken hissed.

"So much drama..." Kari said with a boring voice. She wasn't taking Tai serious, no one of them was. They thougth it was just one more "big brother's defending his sister nature call". However, they were wrong, Tai truly was angry.

"I feel like you make me a clown sometimes, if I call it's because I'm worried about you. And don't you play the Poor Girl trick on me, I know very well that you are no longer living on Yolei's apartment I ownder where have you been sleeping... you tripsie."

"Woow!" Sora screamed.

"Let us clame down! OK! " TK adverted pullling Kari from the waist to him.

A horn noise kept the figth from going any further, Izzy had arrived and with him, Davis. Sat near Izzy, the brunette spiky haired boy had some sadned eyes. His eyes crossed with Kari's that were equally getting sadder, he deflect his glance though.

" Sixties style, someone has gone vintage." Ken commented. The grop started entering the van, Tai pulled Kari's shirt and whispered to her ear.

"I'm sorry Kari, but you..."

"Let me go." she said shaking her arm. "You just called me a tripsie."

"Fine. Know what? If you were still dating tht guy on the fornt seat this would never had hapenned."

"Know what? Fuck you..." - she answered.

Form the back seat Kari wa sheld by TK, he was trying to confort her but she only looked to Sora discussing to Tai, and the stressing part of it all was that Davis, on the front seat clearly could hear them.

"Everyone has this kind of problems.!" he told her. TK's timing couldn't have been more perfect, as Izzy horned the van and another car responded. The blonde look to his rigth and saw Matt on his car near the van.

"You see, there it goes mine." Kari couldn't do anything but lagh.

"Ok, Matt is here too what means that only **Mimi** is missing." Sora cracked.

"That chcik is going to arrive rigth on the schedule." Yolei shrugged. An oficial started to order the entrance on the ferryboat. Some cars passed on their front, including Matt. They passed all their tickets to the front seat, and Izzy handled them to the official. The van got on board of the McKinley Ferry-Boat, not only was the pavement large and sturdy, as the ships bridge on anctual bridge above them, a majestic steel bow which TK was ansious to try. The view should be indescribable from up there.

"Mimi just texted me, she's saying that she's on the line to enter the ferry-boat. I'm giving her the van's description." Yolei informed the group typing on the phone.

"What she's walking by her feets? That's really an awkward event." Tai uttered on a mumbling voice, his shoulder got tackled by Sora's hand:

"You really are a pest today." she said.

"Do you want to go outside?" asked TK .

"I don't think we can yet, just when the boat starts the trip." Kari replied melancholically, She also wished to get out of th evan. If the all vactions where about to be a bunch of days with Tai shreading her apart, always trying to control her and her ex-boyfriend's image all over the place, the best thing to do was to get out and get back to home before it was too late.

"Do you think Matt doesn't want to come inside because of you?" Kari murmured laying her head on TK's lap, he instinctively put his hand on her head and did her a gentle caffuné. TK only sighed in hopes Kari got the hint as he didn't want to talk about it.

"It's even hard to believe that he made it..."

A bang on the door anounced Mimi's arrival. The strawberry blonde girl opened the van's door with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God! We're all here!"

"Scream louder, people in China didn't hear you..." Tai mumbled.

"Izzy, honey, be a sweetheart and put my bags on the trunk." she kind of ordered him on her elegant way. She entered the van complimenting everyone with kisses and _long-time-no-see_ hugs.

"Sora, I bought you a little present, and got something for you other two too! Kari how can you have jeans with this heat? Gosh girl get a skirt..."

For five minutes there was silence on the van, only Mimi's mouth moved on her adventures about New York and Los Angeles.

"Girl, shut up! Save it some for the vacations."

"Oh, you're rigth. Sorry!"

The ferry's hornk sounded trough the air. The van felt a sligth bump form the motors, on the engine room, starting to workand putting the ship on movement. The megaphone on the bridge made some noise before it anounced:"This is captain Takagashimume, we've now commenced our trip. All the passengers have the rigth to leave their vehicles and circulate trough the ship. We remeber you to watch out for valuable objects and to respect all the safety norms. Above all, please have a nice trip!"

"That's our cue to leave!" TK said taking Kari by the hand, heading to one of the doors.

"Where are you two going?" Tai asked suspicious.

"Away from you!" the brunette protested. The couple exited the van, next to them Matt's car was stading still, and its driver smirked. Both passed between the cars, like if they were challenging a labyrinth, but finally got to their point. The stairs to the upfloor sigths.


	2. The Crash

Here's the second chapter. It's a bit long (I think), but it's very important! XD

The seagulls could be heard, singing a relaxing symphony. Kari sat on a bench and landed her head on her lap.

"I'm not going to make it to the end of this, TK!" she said. "I'm so sick of people always telling me what to do, specially my brother."

"I understand you more than you imagine!"

A loud clapping sound attracted their attention over the other tourist's noise, something not very common.

"Old and rusty motors." T.K said.

More people were exiting their cars, moving themselves to the sights too, flashes of photos flew from various spots. TK left Kari sat on the bench and walked until the handrail, from there he could see Matt getting out of the car a making a phone call. The ferry's engines started to function. A slight and somewhat comfortable shake took the ship, from up there TK saw two officials with tablets on their hands looking to the left side of the boat. He later spotted Sora and Tai taking the stairs to meet them.

"Kari, your brother is coming…" he said, but got startled when he saw Kari's bloody hand. "What happened? Are you OK?"

"Yes, yes I am. There was a piece of wry metal and I cut myself in it. It's nothing, I'm fine." Kari pressed her finger with her hands, Tai and Sora met TK on the handrail.

"What happened to you are you OK?" Tai asked.

"Yes! It's just a cut. Do you want to beat the bench for it or something like that?"

"What's your problem are you on your period?" Tai uttered crankily to his sister's sarcasm. "Sorry, I forgot how you only like to be the innocent princess of everyone else."

"Tai, stop it. I'm serious!" Sora reprehended.

Kari got up from the bench and walked to the opposed direction, willing to get isolated from them. Even TK. The floor shook more than the normal, the distance between them and harbor was increasing to some reasonable 30 meters. Kari continued to walk wanting to get away from them; she climbed the steps to the bridge's causeway. Between other families and friends maybe she could have some rest, and the view was amazing. An official pushed her aside in a hurry and entered the ship's control room.

"Watch it…" Kari protested.

The floor shook violently, Kari slipped and fell. She put herself again, and couldn't hear the engines anymore, just seagulls tweeting angrily. A rumbling sound echoed to all the ship, right on the middle of the ship the asphalt rose itself resulting from an engine room explosion. It hit a critical point, making the cars jump and start beeping. Then, according to the laws of physics, the asphalt cracked on pieces and a crater engulfed a half dozen of cars.

"Leave the car! NOW !" Yolei screamed to her boyfriend. Ken got out of the car, and helped Mimi coming down.

"What happened!"she screamed. Both girls looked behind her as the crater started to swallow the cars.

"Fuck! I'm stuck." Davis cried form his seat. Ken entered the van again and started to help him.

"Ken! KEN!" Yolei screamed.

"He's fine let's get out of here! We'll die if we won't, come on!" Mimi pledged.

The crater filled with flames and hot metals, unfortunately people trapped on the cars could be heard while falling to the hell of the engines room. The asphalt broke even faster coming closer to them. Mimi walked to the ferry's prow, almost hiding between the chained to the floor trucks.

Davis released himself with Ken's aid, opened the door and was ready to jump when the van had its trunk sucked to the crater. Davis jumped right on time to fall on safe ground, however Ken didn't got that luck and was dragged with the car to the crater.

Kari walked out of the bow, the officials got out from the cabin and directed her to the flanks where the lifeboats would be going to be released to the water.

"TK! TK!" she screamed. She could actually see him, and Tai's hair too even though there was a crazy mess. An arm caught her back and pulled her , it was Matt.

"Don't be stupid go to the lifeboats. Get my brother and go…"

"What about the others? Mimi, and Izzy?"

"They're trapped, but they'll make it you'll see."

The crater stopped growing, but the flames didn't. Izzy grabbed a crying Yolei and took her to the left side of the boat.

"Listen to me, Yolei! Listen to me! Now we've got to get out of this okay?"

"But Ken…"

"He'll be fine, you'll see. Do see the stairs to the sights we've got to get it…" Izzy was suddenly interrupted by an explosion that shook the ground violently. The many oxygen bottles displayed on the ships wall got loose, one of them hit the ground letting its highly pressurized content to be released turning the bottle to a real missile, the same "missile" that hit Izzy on the torso killing him. Yolei's mouth couldn't even whisper a single sound, shocked she didn't realize that the oxygen bottle not only took Izzy as it hit the wall exploding. Yolei fall on the asphalt and crawled under the first floor path, the explosion put one of the trucks cabin on fire. The debris of the explosion hit the path's electrical wire, the lights of the sconces got too much energy resulting on them bursting into debris that hit Yolei right on the head.

Matt could saw the all scene, form the bow's path. He rushed to the zone of the ship contradicting the scared people flock that tried to save themselves. Davis was getting his way up to the first floor, climbing trough the truck.

"Davis!" Matt screamed. The blond guy stretched his hand which Davis grabbed. The spiky hair guy jumped the handrail and met his savior.

"Go to the other part of the bow, Tai and Sora and Kari will be there too."

"Man, I think I'll jump into the water and swim to the harbor." Davis said. Matt advised him not to, as probably the ship's debris would hit him or suck him down. However Davis wasn't listening already, he tap Matt's shoulder and followed the flock on his way out of there.

The official took Kari's arm and pushed against the lifeboat, there was no time to manners at all. Kari couldn't see her brother nor do her friends behind her, the official ask her to enter the boat.

"No, wait!" she said.

T.K helped Sora as she fell on the floor pushed by the flock, the three got almost overboard while resting against the wall.

"Maybe you should jump! Are you okay Sora?" Tai suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe we can, but what about the others!" TK remembered. Tai looked to him with a concerned look, but it was clearly that his eyes had no longer hope on them.

The truck next to Mimi was bursting into flames, she was alone right there in the middle of those huge trucks. She could see nobody; she could only hear the flames and death's melody all over the place. Until a familiar voice cried for her! She finally made it to the prow and saw Matt on the first floor.

"Come quickly!" he asked afflicted. Mimi ran as she could to him. "Wait, I'll lift you up!" The truck near her started to move with the ships prominent sinking. Matt's hand wrapped Mimi's forearm, the ship suddenly moved and the truck fell sideways on Mimi's direction. Luckily, Matt lifted her right on time.

"Thank you!" Mimi mumbled.

Kari dodged the people that rushed to the lifeboats and the official. Finally she made eye contact with T.K. Even in the middle of the rush she could see him smile. She saw as her lover warned Sora and Tai about her, the three didn't lose time and got ready to meet her. The machine room exploded and the ferry quaked violently. The handrail broke taking parts of the first floor's pavement with it. Kari prowled back scared; T.K's hand reached her on a second. He hugged her firmly on that moment. The ship's stern started to flood and the ferryboat moving like another Titanic. The two couples fell on the ground and got hold on pavement crakes.

Matt and Mimi slide trough the pavement. Mimi's hand grabbed the handrail, while Matt kept on sliding. The blond guy couldn't hold himself to anything at all, and consequently he ended up beating with his head on a wall. His body kept on sliding until being engulfed by the water.

"Mimi! MIMI! Mimi's on the other part." Sora screamed to her folks. They look to see an afflicted Mimi waving to them. Another voice cried for their estranged friend, they looked to the steel bow with the bridge cabin, and there it was Davis trying to back.

Mimi's handrail cracked suddenly and the brunette couldn't do nothing but to fall. Her friends saw as she fell hit the cars. The ship's stern kept on sinking causing and even more accentuated degree.

"We got to get out of here!" Tai said. Davis on the bow started to walk calmly to their friends.

"Where's my brother? Where is Matt?" TK asked himself. "Has he died?" "Please, no…"

Mimi woke up, pain all over her body. She couldn't move at all, her leg was trapped inside a car's window and her body was paralyzed. She could see Davis trying to arrive to the other part of the ferry boat, she saw more people have the same fate that she did. The enraged sound of water told its presence.

"Help…" she cried. The burning truck's chain was severely damaged. The next happening was predictable but nobody on the boat wanted to believe. The chain let go of the floor and the burning truck fell hitting the bridge cabin and falling over the cars, smashing Mimi and other people. Davis almost fell of the bow with the knock, Kari saw him and hopelessly stretched her hand, he wasn't far away, but the pavement fell into pieces and Davis fell to the his watery grave.

The ship was practically vertical, the next truck got also loose and fell hitting the bow. Tjis time, the ferry's bridge was destroyed. The left wall of the ship could take the explosion and cracked, making the first floor to fall over the crater. Sora was violently shaken and the pavement above her smashed into pieces. The red haired girl only had time to look to her fiancé before being impaled by the steel bars inside the concrete. Tai broken for what he saw, looked instinctively to Kari. His last love on the boat, she was looking to him too embraced by T.K.

"C'mon Kari. Move grab that crack and jump to the water."

"Sora, is gone! My brother…" she cried.

"Forget him. JUMP!"

"No! Tai, TAI!" she screamed. Her big brother was still petrified but started to descend trough the pavement until them. The last truck's chain finally could handle anymore the weight, with a whipping sound it released.

"Forget Tai, I also forgot Matt!" T.K screamed to her. Kari looked upon her boyfriend as truck swept the pavement lying around. The chain almost hit Tai by centimeters; however it didn't miss T.K and hit the blonde's torso dragging his upper body. Kari's face got a splash of his blood, she felt Tai's hand on her shoulder.

"Jump, Kari! JUMP!"

The truck hit the last cars resulting on a last explosion. The same explosion whose flames flew on their direction. Kari did jump into the water, the last thing she heard was her brother screaming in pain.

Underwater the brunette girl felt what looked like a gust of wind sweeping her body. She put her head out of water only to see the ferry's prow falling into her direction.

_O_O_O_

Kari gasped the air, really stressed out. Her eyes were crying, and her heart bumping almost bursting out. She couldn't calm down looking around her she started to realize that was nothing but some kind of dream.

"What's wrong? Kari what's going on?" –T.K asked.

"Nothing…I just…I went through something really crazy!"

"What?"

The clapping sound was heard. Many tourists stopped their business to look for its source.

"Old and…" TK said.

"Rusty motors!" – Kari completed.

"Whow, good one. You really read my thoughts." – he said standing up and walking to the handrail. Kari could see that everything was going on just like on the premonition. Her eyes examined the bench and she found a little bit of wry metal.

"T.K, T.K! T.K! We've got to get out of here."


End file.
